iGo To Prom
by jesswrites
Summary: A cute Creddie vs. Seddie oneshot. "Because sometimes that perfect girl is nice and sweet and courteous and wearing a beautiful ball gown. But sometimes she funny and abrasive and defiant and is waiting in Converse and a sundress. Full summary inside.


Author's Note: So I've been on a oneshot kick lately and here's it's newest baby.

Enjoy my new fic iGo To Prom

Pics for outfits are on my profile. You're welcome. (LOL).

**iGo To Prom**

**Summary: A cute Creddie vs. Seddie oneshot. Includes Taylor Swift's hits 'Crazier' and 'Untouchable'. "****Because sometimes the perfect girl is nice and sweet and courteous and wears beautiful ball gowns. And sometimes that perfect girl is funny and abrasive and defiant and waiting in Converse and a sundress."**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Creddie at the beginning, Seddie at the end**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any songs used in this fic. Or any fic unless noted.**

**Length: 2711 words**

It was Friday, two weeks before prom, and I was standing by Carly's locker, waiting for her to come by after third period, her science class.

"Freddie?" Her soft voice broke me from my stupor and I looked in her beautiful, brown eyes.

"Carly!" I said, probably too loudly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Freddie, I'm going to my locker. Since you're standing right in front of it," she said it sarcastically and looked at me like I'm nuts.

"Oh," I said, and I felt really stupid as I moved out of her way. She spun her combination to her locker and started pulling out her English text and folders.

"Can I ask you a question, Carls?" I said, getting my courage back.

"You already did," she said seamlessly, allowing for no breaks in speech.

"Carly!" I said, exasperated.

"I'm just joking, Freddie. Go ahead," she says, stuffing her supplies into her bag.

"Well, would you go to senior prom with me?" I said so quickly I doubt she could hear me.

She said nothing.

"Okay, it's fine if you don't want to, I'll ask-" I started, but Carly cut me off.

"Yes." Carly said, but I kept going, not hearing her.

"Gina Harrison or Leslie Wilson or Andrea-" I didn't hear her interject.

"YES! Freddie, yes, I will go to senior prom with you!" she yells, breaking you out of your trance.

"You mean, you'll go as my date? Not just Carly, my best friend who feels sorry for the boy she constantly rejects?" I asked, still surprised.

"Yes, Freddie. I will go as your date. Not… whatever you said. I don't have a boyfriend and nobody's asked me yet, so ya know, why not? I've been thinking about it, and maybe I should give you a chance," she said, smiling. "Well, I've gotta get to English. I'll catch you at lunch?" she said, but I didn't notice.

Because Carly Shay, the girl of my dreams, kissed me on the cheek.

The next Friday, a week before prom, I went to Schneider's Dress and Tux Shoppe with Carly after school. Carly picked out a beautiful, pink design with pretty beading on the middle and waist. When she tried it on, I could hardly keep my eyes off of her.

"How do I look?" she asked, admiring herself in the mirror hanging on the wall.

I totally spaced out. "Beautiful…" I said, dreamily.

My tux was basic black, with a pink vest and tie. Carly said I looked "hunkilicious".

I just grinned.

Afterwards, Carly and I went to Groovy Smoothies while they were sizing our dress clothing (because Schneider's D + T Shoppe had a one-hour prom fitting _prom_ise) and I bought Carly a drink.

The only time Carly let's other people pay for her food is if they're… dating her!

"So… Carls…" I started.

"Yes, Freddie?" she said.

"Is this a… date?" I asked, finally getting the question off of my chest.

"I don't know, Freddie. Do you… want it to be?" she asked, looking down and blushing before returning to my eyes.

"If I said yes, would you agree?" I pleaded.

"I think I would," she said, grinning largely before giggling.

"Does this mean you'll… be my… girlfriend?" I asked, getting nervier.

"I think it does," she replied, and reached across the table and kissed me.

If there is a Cloud Nine, I'm on it.

The next few days were like a whirlwind. Carly and I went on a date every night, to Groovy Smoothies, to the arcade, to mini golf, to whatever. It was perfect. But I couldn't help but notice Sam wasn't around too much anymore.

She didn't come over to Carly's when I ate dinner there.

She never slept over on Carly's movie nights.

She never broke into my house to steal food from my fridge.

She didn't insult me.

She didn't talk to me.

She didn't really even acknowledge my existence.

I wasn't really sure why I was sort of… upset about this because for the past couple years all I wanted was to be with Carly, without Sam, and now that I finally have that, I'm not as happy as I thought it'd be.

When I walked into Carly's the Monday before prom, I didn't find her in the living room. Or the iCarly studio. So I sauntered up to her room and found her sitting on her bed, talking to someone on the phone.

"Really? Nick Johnson?" Carly said. "I mean… it's just… so sudden."

"No. I'm happy for you. It's just… yeah."

"Friday? Prom? Really!? EEEEP!!!" Carly finished. "Oh, sorry, well, I've gotta go, Freddie's here. I'll see you tomorrow. And congrats!" she said, flipping her phone closed and grinning.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"Oh, that was just Sam. Guess what!" Carly replied, grinning.

"What?" I inquired.

"Sam's got a boyfriend! Nick Johnson asked her out today after school!" Carly flashed her pearly whites again.

"Well, that's good. I mean, for her," I said, awkwardly.

That night, Carly and I watched '27 Dresses' (her pick of course) and I went home. But as I kissed Carly on the cheek, said goodnight, and walked back over to my apartment, I couldn't help feeling something weird.

It was a feeling similar to jealously, it felt like. But it couldn't really be jealously, I didn't like Sam.

Did I?

No, that's impossible. I _love_ Carly.

Yeah, that's right.

Sam started talking to me again on Tuesday. The only thing was she never once left Nick's side the entire time. She was always giggling at him because he's 'so darn funny', or smiling because he 'is the most amazing guy in the world', or staring at him because 'have you _noticed _how _hot _he is?'. It was… sickeningly sweet.

Friday night, _prom_ night, came soon enough, and we were all meeting at Carly's (Nick, Sam, Carly, and I) to go to prom together. Carly had really gone all out; she was making Sam over and renting a limo, the whole shebang.

After dressing up in my tux, getting 'the talk' for the eighth time from my mother, and coming to Carly's, Spencer took Nick and my photos awkwardly.

Then he sat us down and told us how if we ever did anything to his little sister and honorary little sister, we would be put into his industrial paper shredder.

Nice to know, Spence.

I heard yelling coming from the bathroom, signaling that Carly was done with her hair and makeup and was moving on to Sam.

"Carly, if you even come near me with that brush, I swear, I will…"

"Come on, Sam. It's just foundation. Don't you wanna look good for Nick and Freddie?" Carly teased.

"Fine. Be quick about it, though."

I grinned subconsciously.

Ten minutes later, Carly and Sam yelled from the bathroom. "Are you guys ready for us?"

"Yes! I was ready half an hour ago, Carly!" Spencer yelled back, sarcastically.

Then down the stairs came the prettiest girl I had ever seen. And Carly, too.

Whoops, that should be the other way around.

Then down the stairs came the prettiest girl I had ever seen. And Sam, too.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nick's jaw drop.

Carly was wearing her beautiful pink prom dress, which went all the way down to the floor, and white high heels you could barely see. Her hair was wavy and pinned up in back of her head in a bun, with two strands of jet black hair framing her face. Her eyes looked like milk chocolate, like I could swim in them. Her cheeks were rosy pink and I could tell she had makeup on. Her lashes were curled and mascaraed. Her lips had a beautiful shade of light pink lipstick on.

Sam was in a beautiful ensemble as well. She was wearing a knee-length, strapless white sundress, with various shades of pink and green circles on it. It was drawn with a ribbon belt under her chest, making her look skinnier than usual. Underneath her dress, she wore a pink t-shirt that fit her like a glove, with sleeves that barely went over her shoulders. The shade matched her dress perfectly. On her feet were a pair of pink Converse Chuck Taylor's, in high topped glory. Her hair was hanging down in a curly, thick curtain on either side of her face. She was wearing a bit of blush, or that might have just been how she'd blushed at everyone staring at her. Her eyes were ocean blue, with her naturally-long eyelashes framing them. All the makeup she was wearing was that bit of foundation Carly had put on her, and some clear, shiny lip gloss, because her lips were naturally perfectly red.

"Whoa." Nick was the first one to speak.

"Yes, you guys look… beautiful," I said.

Spencer commented too. "Carly and Sam, the two prettiest girls at Ridgeway High."

After being ambushed by Spencer once more, Carly got a call on her PearPhone that the limo was here, and we all hurried out to get inside.

When we finally got to Ridgeway, we got ambushed once again, by people taking pictures for the prom and by iCarly fans.

We ate dinner at the prom, and then it was dance time.

First, Carly and I danced. Then Nick and Sam danced. Then all four of us danced together. Then one of those power-to-the-women songs came on and Sam and Carly danced together, laughing and talking.

Then, a new song came on, and the voice over the loudspeaker said that you've gotta dance with someone you haven't danced with that night.

Carly grabbed Nick's hand and ran out onto the floor, leaving me and Sam sitting down at the table.

"Come on, Freddo! Let's dance! It'll be fun!" she said, and raced me out onto the dance floor.

We danced crazily to Crazier, by Taylor Swift.

_I've never gone with the wind__  
__Just let it flow__  
__Let it take me where it wants to go__  
__Til' you opened the door__  
__And there's so much more__  
__I'd never seen it before__  
__I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings__  
__But you came along and changed everything_

_  
__You lift my feet off the ground__  
__You spin me around_

At this point in the song, I picked Sam up, and spun her around in a circle, and she laughed. Suddenly I looked over at Carly.

And she was kissing Mr. Nick Johnson. Holy chiz.

"Sam! Look!" I said, pointing to Nick and Carly halfway across the gymnasium.

"What the…?" she said. "Funny, that looks like Nick and Carly. They must have look-alikes."

"Sam. That _is_ Nick and Carly. Making out. When we're dating them!"

_  
__You make me crazier, crazier__  
__Feels like I'm falling and I__  
__I'm lost in your eyes__  
__You make me _

_Crazier Crazier Crazier_

We ran across the gym, through a maze of dancers and finally found Nick and Carly.

"Get a room!" Sam yelled, and Carly and Nick instantly pulled apart.

"What the… SAM!" Nick said. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Nice try, Bucko. What happened?" I said.

"Bucko?" Sam whispered in my ear. "Who are you, Spencer?"

_  
__I watched from a distance as you__  
__Made life your own__  
__Every sky was your own kind of blue__  
__And I wanted to know how that would feel__  
__And you made it so real__  
__You showed me something that I couldn't see__  
__You opened my eyes and you made me believe__  
_

"Well… I was dancing with Carly…" Nick started, looking into Carly's brown eyes.

"No dip, Sherlock. You weren't dancing with her, you were grinding her and making out with her face!" Sam yelled.

"Come on, Sam! Chill out!" Carly defended. "It wasn't all him. It was part me and I'm sorry."

"Too bad, Shay. And Nick, lose my number, jerkface," Sam said, and walked away.

"Freddie?" Carly asked. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" she said. I wanted to believe her. But I couldn't.

"You promised me that we'd be for forever. That's a lie, Carly. That's a lie. We're done," I said. I walked away, too.

I had to find Sam.__

_You lift my my feet off the ground__  
__You spin me around__  
__You make me crazier crazier__  
__Feels like I'm falling and I__  
__I'm lost in your eyes__  
__You make me crazier crazier crazier__  
_

I found her several minutes later, sitting outside on a bench near the gym doors.

"Sam?"

She didn't say anything.

"Sam? I'm sorry about Nick."

"Me too. Your girlfriend's a skank, you know that?" she said.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore."

"So you guys…?"

"Yeah."

_  
__Ohhhh__  
__Baby you showed me what livin' is for__  
__I don't wanna hide anymore__  
__Oh Ohh_

"Any guy who is willing to do that to you doesn't deserve you," I said.

"Diddo. Carly's a skank. Period."

I laughed at how blunt she is.__

_You lift my feet off the ground__  
__You take me away__  
__You make me crazier crazier__  
__Feels like I'm falling and I__  
__I'm lost in your eyes__  
__You make me crazier crazier crazier__  
__Crazier Crazier__  
_

"Hey, Sam?" I said.

"Mm hmm? she replied.

"You make me crazier."

Sam just blushed deep scarlet.

Inside the doors, I heard the song end and a new song start.

"Sam?" I ask again.

"Yes, Fredamame?" she replied.

"Will you dance with me?" I asked.

"I'd be delighted, Freddie," she said in a fake British accent, standing up and grabbing my hand.

I tried to lead her inside. But she said no.

"Why do you wanna stay out here?" I asked Sam.

"Why _not_ is the better question. You know I hate people. And two people I really don't wanna see right now are in there," she replied.

"Point taken." So we walk a few feet away from the bench and snake my arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck.

_Untouchable like__a distant diamond sky__  
__Mmm__  
__I'm reaching out__  
__And I just__can't tell you why__  
__I'm caught up in you__  
__I'm caught up in you___

_Untouchable burning__brighter than the sun__  
__And when you're close__I feel like coming undone___

_In the middle of the night__  
__When I'm in this dream__  
__It's like__a million little stars__  
__Spelling out your name__  
__You gotta come on, come on__  
__Say that we'll be together__  
__Come on, come on__  
__Little taste of heaven___

_It's half full__and I won't wait here__  
__All day__I know you're saying__  
__That you'd be here__anyway___

_But you're__untouchable_

_Burning__brighter than the sun__  
__Now that you're close__  
__I feel like coming undone___

Sam and I swayed to the music slowly, getting lost in it. I felt a heavy head hit my chest. Sam was leaning against me, her head buried in my tux.

_  
__In the middle of the night__  
__When I'm in this dream__it's like__  
__A million little stars__spelling out your name__  
__You gotta, come on, come on__  
__Say that we'll be together__come on, come on___

_Oh__in the middle of the night__  
__We could form this dream__  
__I wanna feel you__by my side__  
__Standing next to me__you gotta, come on, come on__  
__Say that we'll be together__  
__Come on, come on__  
__Little taste of heaven___

_Oh, oh__  
__Oh, oh__  
__I'm caught__  
__Up in you__  
__Oh, oh__  
__Oh, oh__  
__Oh, oh___

_Untouchable burning__  
__Brighter than the sun__  
__And when you're close__  
__I feel like coming undone___

_In the middle of the night__  
__When I'm in this dream__  
__It's like__  
__A million little stars__  
__Spelling out your name__  
__You gotta come on, come on__  
__Say that we'll be together__  
__Come on, come on__  
__Oh, ohwa, oh__  
_

_In the middle of the night__  
__When I'm in this dream__  
__It's like__a million little stars__  
__Spelling out your name__  
__You gotta come on, come on__  
__Say that we'll be together__  
__Come on, come on__  
__Little taste of heaven_

The song ended and we kept on dancing.

Because sometimes the perfect girl is nice and sweet and courteous and wears beautiful ball gowns. And sometimes that perfect girl is funny and abrasive and defiant and waiting in Converse and a sundress.

Author's Note: Okay. So that was easily the longest fic I've ever written, and it took only like two and a half hours. I really tried hard to give it a nice, easy ending because my last fic was very depressing at the end. I hope you love it. R&R.

Reviews are love,

jesswrites


End file.
